The Qi standard, as developed by the Wireless Power Consortium, is a standard for use with inductive wireless power transfer (IWPT) systems. Part of the Qi v.1.1.2 standard is a safety function referred to as Foreign Object Detection (FOD) with the purpose to detect non-Qi power reception devices (e.g., a coin, paperclip, metal foil, etc.) interfering with power transfer between a Qi power transmission device and a Qi power reception device. A foreign object that dissipates part of the transmitted energy can be a safety hazard because power dissipation into the non-Qi power reception device may cause the temperature of the non-Qi power reception device to increase to a very high temperature and/or cause an incident such as a fire.